


Lady dimitrescu x oc

by Hellotherestranger00



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Lady dimitrescu (Resident Evil) /Reader, Maid, Smut, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellotherestranger00/pseuds/Hellotherestranger00
Summary: You are just a "normal " girl trying to find a new place to live, to try to live the past behindAND Consistently trying to hide  your true nature that is until you meet Lady dimitrescuKinda  obsessed by this women, we will see how this goes, please give it a go, live a comment, i would love to read your thoughts on it.Ps: sorry in advance if I write something wrong English is not my first language , but I will do my best to prevent it.none of these characters belong to me, using it just for funHope you enjoy,stay safe 💚.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/ reader, Lady dimitrescu / reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. New Beginnings

Resting in your little hiding spot, trying to survive for a few more days before they find you, they always do, they hate what you are, " an abomination....a freak.." that is what they usually call you, everyone showed nothing more then looks of anger and disgust towards you.

Back then, mere the age of 12, was when all of your world crumblled.... 

!Flashbacks!

\- MONSTER!!! SHE KILLED MY DAUGHTER.... GET HER- a women screamd already surrounded by a large mob.

Yells from the others villagers started to get near your house.

(" It`s an accident i never ment to kill her, i.... i...was...") 

You knew what you have done, to take someone is life was already bad at the eyes of god, but the creature that layed inside you was probably the reason why they wanted you perished.

Fear consumed you, and in the moment you ran for your life...

Quickly, the word spread, and you found more difficult to comme up with new places to hide, you settle at deserted places, at night you hunt, letting free your true nature....

!End of flashback!

It was already night time, and you could fell your hunger grew by the second, you hated yourself for doing this, but sometimes, one has to do disgusting acts in order to survive....

Exploring the area, looking for an easy target, your eyes fell upon a little village (" I have never seen this place before.."), there was no light comming from the inside of the houses, so you took that moment to act....

But before you could reach it, strange figures start to show up behind of one of the houses, still somewhat distant from you, one was distinctively taller than the other, but before you could take another look they vanished right in front of you.. (" what...., i must be imagining things").

(...)


	2. Strange women

The next morning, felling a little more energetic, you venture yourself in the village, testing the area...to see if it was safe for you to stay... even if it was for a few days... you wore becoming tired of running away.... you miss the comfort of a warm bed....to have someone to talk to......

Sense that little incident , 5 years ago, you only had yourself and the voice inside you, but you wouldn't dare talk to it, for it would only lead you deeper into madness and lose control over yourself...or at least what is rest of you...

Still... to this day, you dreamed of a place where you could find peace, where you could finally rest.... and even if it wasn't real, you wore great full to at least be able to leave it in your dreams...

—————— Village——————

Once upon your arrival, the first thing you depare yourself with is a very vast crowded area, full of people going from one place to another, and the sounds of children playing, sellers trying to persuade costumers.... people laughing and drinking...really made you miss home... 

Time passes and you decide to site on a bench near a clothing store, watching people passing by....made you let out a sigh...for you at last found a place to stay..

But suddenly the atmosphere changes, you fell strange... someone is looking at you... you can fell it...

You weren't the only one that noticed it, quickly people started to retrieve to their homes, leaving you even more unease...

(" Something is coming....I can feel it... is very similar to....yesterday!!")

\- well...well..well, what do we have here?, comes a soft voice behind you..

Turning around, your knees gotten weaker ( but not of fear), in front of you lays the tallest women you have haver seen in your entire life.  
Dressed in a white gown , black hat and lips painted red, she was dressed to kill and you felt very hypnotize by her gaze, her eyes vibrant as yours but with a more almond tone in it....

\- can't speak, pet??  
(" pet??? I am no animal!!!)  
\- Hela... my name is Hela Memitim....and I am no pet..

She gives you a small chuckle.  
\- hhmm... Hela.., she says your name almost savoring it.  
For some strange reason you found it quite amusing.... ( " strange women ").

\- well... Hela... I am Lady Dimitrescu and this is my daughter Daniele.. ( only now you notice the presence of the girl, she was different from her mother's, but still has the same vibrant eyes...)....you seem knew here... and it is not everyday that we come across new people in the village...

(" does she expectes me to say something")

-...yes...hhmm ( "what do I say??!!")....let's just say that...I am looking for a new place to start fresh...in away trying to forget the past...

-.. I don't seem to imagine...what you must had gotten through in order to leave everything behind....

You didn't respond...

You two ended up looking into each other's gazes ( not saying a word, the lady is daughter felt confused and just stood there looking between you to, trying to figure out, what was going on), and what felt like forever suddenly end

\- I have a preposition for you.... recently one of our maids mysteriously disappeared ( she quickly tornes her gaze to her daughter)... and we are looking for a replacement.... are you interested??  
\- aa... I- I am mean sure... thank you ... Lady Dimitrescu..?

\- Alcina... call me Alcina..  
( she gives you a smile )


	3. The Note

You now depare yourself with an opportunity that you never thought would be given to you... a chance to stop hiding and consistently running way... you were beyond excited... but of course suspension always lays in the air around you...

They seemed nice...but strange.....  
From the moment you met the rest of the family ( which consisted of Lady dimitrescu and her 3 daughters) you couldn't shake something of your mind...it was almost as if you have meet them before....

—————————————————————-

Daniele, the oldest of the three sisters showed your room has equally the rest of the castle and the staff....

\- Now I will lead you to the care of the staff and they will instruct you, about the rules, maintenance... and other things... you start tomorrow..

\- ohh!... and i almost forgot to metion... all staff is prohibited to come inside or even near the cellar.... i can assure you that those who do not follow the orders of my mother..... well....( she grins..).

\- But i believe that won't happen...

-...Y-Yes of course Madam...

(...)

\----------------------------------------------------

After meeting the staff you went to your new quarters, letting yourself rest for a few hours, even tho, you don't really sleep, the comfort and warm that the bed provided you was enought for your body to relax... 

Your thoughts wander around the maids of the castle....

They were very distant , very keep to themselves, not putting any conversation whit you or asked questions from where you are from ( wich you were greatfull for), all possessed pale skin and very dark eyes.... and all with a glare of fear and hesitation displayed in their faces....one could say.... some scary things most had happen in front of them...

\------------------------------------------------------

With the village covered in darkness, you fell your hunger starting to emerge, and soon you had to find food in other to subside it...

Luckilly the room was in the ground floor, giving you the chance to sneak out throught the window....and the forest was feet way giving the opportunity to hide....

( "I must be quick...., thankfully the villagers houses are not very far way....")

\----------------------------------------------------

After your meal.... you were trying your best to get ride of the stains 

("...why did i had to were white....of all the days.... i can't present myself like this tomorrow...."), you sighted in frustration...

Getting near the castle, your eyes fell upon one particular window....there was a figure leaned.... you couldn't quite figure who it was... but you quicly run back to your room almost jumping throught the window, hoping that you weren't seen...

\---------------------------------------------------

The next they, you found a new clean pair of clothes in the chair near your bed... whit a note attached :

" Hela,

I haven't had the opportunity to welcome you in the castle, and so i hope that by the time you end up reading, you will present yourself into my quarters.

My daughter forgot to provide you clothes and so i left them during the night...

\- Alcina "

("shit.... she was the one.... up in the window....she must had seen me....")


	4. The talk

After reading the note, you changed putting on the new uniform and hesitantly moved yourself to the Lady's quarters...

(" Oh god!! I hope she didn't find out... I am so in big trouble !") 

(- please, can you stop the whining, it is getting very annoying!!!) 

You roll your eyes   
(- you haven't spoken to me for weeks and those are the first words you said to me, you haven't changed a bit) you groaned 

(- oohh please!!you are the one that should change, always hiding, scared of peasants!!, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!!, do you have any idea of what we could achieve together)

(-please... just stop nagging my mind ) you sighed in frustration.

(- you lefts us so closed whit in ourselves , you don't even...NO!!...WE!! Don't even know what we are because YOU WERE TO WEAK TO FACE THE TRUTH, YOU ARE A DISGRA-)

-STOP!! - you yelled, tears creeping down your eyes

(- WEAK!! COWARD!!....)

By time you almost reached the quarters, you were a subbing mess. Trying to steady your breathing and doing your best to seem has if you haven't been crying, you knocked the door.

——————————————-

\- Come in .

Entering the room, you felt amazed by the decor and the massive bed, but could not find the lady.

\- Lady Alcina, you called me ?

But no answer was given to you.  
Little did you know that the tall lady was standing behind the door you just enter, she closed it, which produce a clicking sound making you jump..

\- ohh... Lady Alcina.. I am sorry madam I didn't know you were behind the door. 

She didn't said a word to you... just looked at you blankly, for what seems like years and almost has a snap of fingers, moved herself to one of the chairs.

\- Serve me some wine, would you.. dear.. ( she said in a monotone voice)

Felling unease, you went to fetch the bottle that was in the table, beside the chair were the lady was seated.

Pouring the drink to the glass you couldn't shake the thought of a familiar smell coming from it....   
(" it almost smells like...-")

\- How are you settling in here? 

The question takes you out of your thoughts.

\- oh... I w-would say w-well...(" stop stuttering ").. I cannot thank you enough for this opportunity-

\- It was nothing... besides... for the moment i saw you i knew that i had to have you. (She grins, giving you a mischievous look, which ended up showing a bit of teeth)

-...w-what..

\- To have you has a maid, of course, you had just arrived to the village so, what better way to help... than to be working here... ( ironically)

(...)  
She turns to you and her gaze darkened....

\- whit time I shall hope for you to understand that we here, expect from our staff loyalty and secrecy, we do not prohibit all of you from going outside but.... 

You standing almost an arm length from Alcina, she quickly grabs your cooler, bringing you so close to her face, felling the smell of perfume and wine hitting your nose, having the wish to just close the distance and kiss her red lips...

-But.... if we find... that information has been shared whit the villagers... well... i shall have to take the matter into my own hands... 

You don't know way but thinking of what Alcina could do to you whit her hands made you flustered, which didn't go unnoticed by her..

She smirks and starts to lean to you....but

("Knock...knock") 

-Mother can in enter ?

Realizing the position you are in, you quickly retrieve back all flushed.

\- Yes, come in Daniel ( the daughter enters) I was just checking upon our new addition to the staff.

\- you may go.. 

You nod and leave the room very much confused.

————————————————-

After leaving the quarters you were on your way to start working on the kitchen.

( - we need to talk!!)

(- has if.... why should we?)

(- are you so blind... or just dumb!!??)

(- excuse me !! )

(- omg!!!! Can't you see that she is not human!!!)


	5. Mystery....

(Alcina point of view)

\- Danielle.... what do you think of the girl?

-Hhmmm...she seems like the other maids, i have never really take a good look at her, but why? Is it something on your mind, mother?

\- Haven't you notice her scent.... it's different from the others...

-.... Now that you mention....it does, but can't it differ from human?

\- Yes...it can..., during my life time i had the opportunity to drink from vary people, but never did i find myself in the presence of someone like her....

\- Mother, i am sorry but i find myself a little lost, what is so special that you find in that human?

\- That is the think darling, i don't think she is human...

Daniele looks taken back

\- Then... what is she...?

\- That is something that i have been questioning myself since the first time i saw her...

-.... Can she become a threat to us?

-I don't see it happen.....

\- How can you be so certain..?

-...Yesterday at night time, i was looking throught the window when i saw her coming out of the woods, whit her clothes all stained whit blood....and early this evening i heard her crying moments before she went here... begging for the voice to stop tormenting her...

\- Could she be one of us or is she possessed?

\- I think neither... i believe that she her self doesn't no what she is..... but let us leave her be.... for now.

(....)

\- During this day i will enter in contact whit mother Miranda, and then i will give you all further instructions on how to deal with her...she could be of good use for us...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hella point of view)

(" We share the same body and the same memories, but you are so hypnotized by her")

(" I am not!!!") She blushed at the statment

(" Please... dont make me laugh... i could fell your wetness..") it grins

Looking like a tomato she started to stutter

(" I- I... shut up.. ")

(" I mean i can't blame you, i myself would like to be between her tights...")

("Stop!!!")

(" aawwww... the little girl all flushed and embarrassed, hoping for the big giant tittie women to just fuck her senselles, how wholesome") the voice laughs.

Trying to compose herself, she took a nice deep breath, and let it all out...

("You think she is not human, how?")

(" Well... first of all... her height, the teeth and also the drink.... FOR ONCE THINK HELLA... ")

And so she did, it was hard for her to admit that the voice and a point, Lady Dimitrescu was by far the tallest person ever come across, her canines longer and sharper.... and the drink.....

("Blood... the drink smelled of blood..")

("oohh...for moment i thought you didn't had a brain....")

("Shut up....what do we do?")

("hm.. it's a WE now, and i thought that you didn't want my opinion..")

( " Well... you right... i don't......")

(" OH... YOU LITTLE SH-")

Hella cuts it of

("For now i will keep doing my tasks, keeping a low profile.... and you will stop talking")

(" We will see about that....") The voice mumbles in annoyingness.


	6. MEAL

The days that fallow set encounter, were rather normal by day she would be cleaning the castle, cooking in the kitchen and going not so often to the market of the village, to buy some more food, by night would feed herself.

Lady Dimitrescu sense then, never asked of her again, which made her feel hurt, she missed her presence and the eyes roaming down her body...even tho she didn't fully know if Alcina could be trusted, there was something about her, that pulled Hella into thinking of her and not in a saint way. 

Sometimes at night after she had eaten, would touch herself with her hand imagining being the tall Lady towering over her stroking her folds , liking and sucking her nipples, letting out small whimpers and baffled cries of pleasure to the pillow not risking to be heard.

——————/—————————/———————-  
In one particular day, night time, Hella found herself in the middle of the forest going through the path that lead to her food source, but something caught her eyes of what seems to be a young girl surrounded by two old guys, trying to force themselves to her.

Upon realizing the situation she grew mad and quickly went into action.

\- Common baby girl don't you wanna fill all hot and full inside ( one of the man grins)

-please don't!! I begged you!!( the young girl cries)

\- hahahahaha.... well you can start begging on your knees when I put my dick into that little mouth of yours!!

The man laughed...

\- HEY...... DUM ASSES LEAVE HER ALONE!!

Both man stopped stroking the girls legs to look at her.

\- oohh.... look Ethan it seems we just found ourselves an extra ( they laugh ) .

One of the man star to approach her, exposing a knife located in his leather belt.

\- and what is a beautiful girl wondering around at this time of night....hhmmm...were you too hoping to be fucked in the woods ??

He got closer, Hela could smell alcohol coming out of that men is breath.

\- No i didn't, and for my liking neither was the girl, so if you were so kindly to just let her go...

-hahaha look Jonny the little slut has got some guts hahah 

\- I will tell you this.... we let her go but... instead of screwing her we fuck you hahahaha or we just fuck you both, cause you see slut we have knifes and there is nothing that you can do about it hahahaha 

Both man burst out laughing 

-Well... gentlemen....I tried to talk to you but it seems that you don't want to listen...

\- hahah and what is a girl like you going to do hahah 

In that moment Hela loses a bit of her temper and quickly gives both men a death stare, her eyes once green stood know red which caught the attention of both men..

\- What the...

\- GIRL, RUN!!! NOW!!!

Hela warnes the girl which she quickly compelled and know stud only her and the two guys.

Part of Hela was coming out...

\- HAHAHAHHA ( diabolical and sinister laugh comes from Hela, her mouth grows wider ) I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE.... HAHAHA AND YOU DIDNT LISTEN.... HAHHAHA NOW YOU WILL BECOME MY MEAL HAHAHAHHA

Both men grew scared at the sight displayed in front of them the girls figure grew wider becoming a dark shadow whit only two red dots and a mouth salivating it long white teeth...

\- What are you......MONSTER!!!!

-HHMM HAHAHAHHAHAH, OOHHH ME???HAHAHAHAH I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE HAHAHA .

(SLASH)

By the end, Hella found herself full and once again dirty...


	7. The Call

(Alcina room) 

\- Alcina....What seems to be the problem?

A cold voice came from the phone living the tall women a little reluctant for calling her superior so late at night.

\- Mother Miranda... I have called to inform that I might had found someone who could help us in our cause.

\- Interesting.... who?

\- A girl called Hela started to work for me an- 

Alcina was cutoff by her superior.

\- Hela?

\- Yes... ( Alcina looked taken back, never did the voice interrupted her)

\- What is her last name?? ( the voice deepen) 

-.... 

\- Alcina you now I don't like to repeat myself, so I will ask one last time, what is her last name ?

Never in her life time saw mother Miranda serious about something.

\- Memitim.... Hela Memitem..

(...)  
A small gasp was heard from the other side of the call.

\- Mother Miranda.... is everything alright ?

\- Alcina, you listen closely, it is the out most importance, DO NOT let that girl go way, you must do everything in your reach to keep her by our side, make your daughters speak whit her, try to get to know her, find what she remembers of her parents and report back to me.

\- We almost catch her when she was only a mere baby, which back then already possessed a tremendous power.... we cannot make the same mistake twice. ( speaks more to herself then to Alcina ) 

\- Of course Mother Miranda, I shall fallow your orders.

\- Good... in the mean time, set a ball, I want to meet her. 

( The call ends ) 

Whit the phone still close to her ear, stood there, seated in her chair, trying to process the duties given to her.

("What are you").....


End file.
